


The Lost Son Of Chaos

by Call_Me_Kellin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Percy, Bottom Percy, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Percy has a twin sister, Percy is in the closet, Possessive Nico, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kellin/pseuds/Call_Me_Kellin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy wasn't a child of Poseidon, but of a bigger deity? What if Percy and Annabeth weren't really dating or in love? What if he was hiding secrets? What will happen to our great hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my first fanfic so cut me slack. This story is also on Wattpad under nightshadowdeath.

Many people thought that all heroes were the same. But they aren't. My name is Perseus Alexander Jackson and this is how my life after the wars came to be.

-

-

-

-

(^o^ )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So how is it so far?


	2. The Truth

Percy's POV:

 

The battle with Gaea is finally over. I looked over at my girlfriend Annabeth, with relief that she was still alive and then I looked over to see how Nico was holding up, only to see him being supported by Will Solace, son of Apollo only to feel a pit of misery rising up. Annabeth looked at me and saw at what I was looking at, only to look back at me with sadness on her face and comes to comfort me.

 

Annabeth's POV:

 

I looked over to Percy to see if he was okay only to see him look sad at the look that he had caught Nico giving Will, which I can tell broke his heart on my way to comfort him a black vortex came up and a man covered in robes with stars and planets exploding all over appeared. Saying " Where are they?!!!! Please tell me where they are!" but the strange thing is when he connected with Poseidon and Percy he calmed down. I walked to Percy and took him inside the remains of Camp Half-Blood with the Gods and the strange visitor in tow.

 

——————————————————————

OK the reason why Annabeth didn't know who he was is because right now she is worried about Percy.

Q: Who was the stranger?

 

次回まで

Jikai made(Till next time)

-Sayomi


	3. Secret Heartbreak

Percy's POV:

Now that the war was over Nico was rushed over to the infirmary by Jason, Will, and myself due to his lack of energy. Will had insisted that Nico desperately

needed to rest so both me and Jason automatically agreed. Now a few days after he comes out of the infirmary halfway recovered to tell me that he used to have a crush on me, that he used to think was love but now he realized was admiration to a hero. I was speechless because it was at that moment that my heart was breaking in million of shards. I was looking back and forth from Annabeth and Nico waiting until Nico decides to leave and for Annabeth to stop acting happy because to say the truth we aren't. What hurt the most is that I had a chance until he decided that I wasn't his type. Annabeth took me to my cabin and left so that I can have some time to cry.  
ANNABETH POV

Poor Percy, I don't think that he will ever be the same again. He already suffered many times and had fallen . Love only to end up broken but this was the last straw because Percy loves Nico that he had actually dreamt of Percy Alexander Di Angelo. I hope that he will heal enough to come back to me My little brother. Come back completely.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
So how was it.  
-Sayomi


	4. The begining

Leo's Point of View

I went to get Calypso off of her island as I promised her and bring her to Percy. I can't believe that this really is happening, the demi-gods had just finished a war with Gaea, who is going to have a really long scolding from her father, and are exhausted. When Calypso arrived on the shore she looked around the island which has begun to think of as home and said " I am really going to miss this place, after so may years stuck I grown to love it as home. you know that feeling right?" I responded to her " Don't worry we will be in a new home and with our family." We began our voyage to our family knowing where we will all meet up to go to our final destination.

Percy's Point of View

As I got out of cabin I thought about what I was going to do. Annabeth deserves to be with someone who loves her, not her best friend who is gay but dating her because he is a coward to admit it after one nasty heartbreak. I bumped into Grover who was running out of breath. "Hey, buddy what's the problem?" I asked him. He replied out of breath "Perce we found a demigod who got hit in the head. I think you would want to see him. He is in the infirmary.Please I know that you can heal him Annabeth and I already orderes that nobody except us to be there and obviously the patients but he can die." I took off running, I wasn't going to let anybody to die if I can prevent it. Grover and I arrived there and Annabeth was there waiting for us. " Thank the gods that you came I don't know how much time he has left." she told me. "Take me to him." I demanded to her. When I saw him I assessed his condition and quickly got to work. I chanted an incantation that my father taught me while I was training with him, to stabalize the patient. I noticed that he had a blood clot near his brain. I closed my eyes and focused on getting rid of it. Once I finally did I then tended to the minor injuries. I noticed that he was sleeping the entire time so I stood by his side until he woke up. I didn't notice that I fell asleep until the pair of most brilliant blue eyes woke me up.  
"Hey are you okay".


	5. A new chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait hope that the chapter makes up for it. Please don't kill me

Percy POV: I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't until I heard a wonderful voice that I snapped out of my haze. "I asked if you were okay?" the guy said. " Yeah I am. Sorry that I fell asleep on top of you." I told him. " It's okay i enjoy waking up with cute guys on top of me." He said seductively. I blushed bright red. " Um...." was all that I could manage. He burst out laughing "You are too cute. Anyway the name's Antonio." Wow he is cute. Antonio has a light tan, that goes well with his blue eyes that seem to change with the color of the sky. He has 2 lip piercings and black hair with red dye. To sum it up he was hot. Suddenly the atmosphere began to get hot. Then Annabeth came in running, ok now why is everyone running today. "Percy you need to come outside now." Annabeth said urgently.I helped Antonio up and quickly introduced him to Annabeth. Then we followed her into the Big House and saw Leo. I am so glad that he returned and that Calypso is at the safe house so that later we can go get her. Chiron looked around to see who was here as well as I. To my right I saw Jason with with Piper on his arm and Thalia resting on the wall, to my left I saw Frank and Hazel cuddling on the couch. I stood by the door with Annabeth and Grover , who was waiting for us to show up, on my right. Antonio was on my left secretly wrapping his arm around my waist, I hoped that no one could see me blush(A/N:even if he has a secret love for Nico it doesn't mean that if a cute guy flirts with him that he won't blush.). I looked around for Leo but I didn't see him. I wonder why he isn't still here, when he should be. Chiron cleared his throat and made an announcement, " The reason why you are here today is because-" the door was slammed open, and in came Nico. For some reason he was glowering over at Antonio and me. It has been 1 month after the Giants War(I don't think that I mentioned how much time has passed.) and 1 month since I haven't come out of my cabin after Nico's confession so I know it can't be because of his old crush on me because i know for a fact that he got over me with that son of Apollo, Will Solace "Sorry that I was late Chiron." Nico said still looking over at me and Antonio. "It's okay. Now as I was saying the reason for this meeting is to introduce our two new campers Antonio and Mike and to welcome back Leo Valdez." As soon as he said Leo's name I was thrown face forward to the ground along with Antonio. I looked up to see Leo grinning right on top of me with a look that screamed trouble. Poor campers Leo is feeling very mischievous today. Leo then got up as well did Antonio who in turn helped me get up. "Leo McShizzle is here sir and ready for duty." Leo said with a salute towards me. "Cut it Leo. It's nice to have you back." Everyone looked at us weirdly because I supposedly don't really get along with Leo but how am I not going to get along with my best friend since 5 years old. As soon as Chiron dismissed us I then saw a boy with dirty blond hair, plain brown eyes and with an arrogant smirk walking right towards Annabeth. I heard her groan in annoyance as I snickered. "Hey babe, wanna have some fun with me?" the guy asked. " Listen Mike was it. I have no intention of ever hanging out with you or have any kind of contact so why don't you just leave me alone." Annabeth told him. It seemed as if she was about to punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it. Follow me here and on wattpad.  
> Wattpad:nightshadowdeath


End file.
